


Into the Ocean

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Suicide, not a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: MC dies and Seven doesn't handle it well. Slightly based off Into the Ocean by Blue October





	Into the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Also post on my tumblr: nordicicequeen.tumblr.com

As Saeyoung stood there staring at her grave he couldn't believe it was real. In fact, the last week had felt like a dream. It was supposed to be him that was gunned down, but she had been cold so he gave her his jacket. He couldn't have known that the shooter had been the description of his jacket and was told that was their target. It should've been him. He knew... He always knew that she shouldn't be near him, that he was dangerous and that she deserved so much better. Now she could never have it and it was his fault. 

The RFA had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. Of course they did, they loved him. But he hadn't been going to the chatroom at all since... Tears welled in his eyes again as he stared at her engagement ring. The love of his life was gone and nothing could replace her. He thought after all that he had been through that he finally got his happy ending with his brother and the woman of his dreams, but it seems he was born for nothing more than to be miserable! Surely that had to be it. How could it not be? He was a devote catholic that prayed and loved God, but... Why?

Saeran had tried to help his brother, but he could see the writing on the wall when Saeyoung stopped going to the chatroom or even leaving his room. Anytime Saeran saw his twin all he wasn't sure how to approach him. He had tried to get his big brother to eat something and take a shower, but golden puffy dead eyes stared back at him and he knew no matter what he did that his brother was never going to be the same. He lamented all the lost time between the two of them knowing that even if his brother did make it through this he would only be a shell of his former self. "Saeyoung..." He whispered to himself as he watched his older brother disappear again into his room.

Saeyoung sent all the information he had on the RFA to Jumin along with a single line asking for him to look after Saeran. After sending the email he pulled up the security cameras in his house so he could watch Saeran. He couldn't go out there and face him knowing what he was going to do. Knowing he didn't want help. He had already drown in his pain and misery and there was nothing he wanted to try for anymore. Surely Saeran would be better without him. They all would be... No one else would ever get hurt because of his existence.

Saeran sat there for the longest time in the kitchen feeling as though he and Saeyoung were truly mirror images again, both broken and sad. MC had come into their lives and seemed to fix it all with her gentle smile and touch. He believed Saeyoung that things would get better, but now... He couldn't be in these four walls anymore! The air felt stagnate, strangled, and toxic. He quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he couldn't be here anymore. As he left, Saeyoung sighed and grabbed his keys time for one more ride in his baby.

Usually the purr of his baby made him happy but right now it was just another sound devoid of all meaning to him. He looked over at the passenger seat where MC should have been and he swore for a second he could see her smile at him. Tears flowed down his cheeks again and he knew he would never escape her ghost. It was as if she was waiting for him among the stars. These thoughts ran through his mind as he was driving towards the beach. MC and he were supposed to have gone to the beach this weekend. Part of him felt like maybe she was there waiting for him, but deep down he knew that when he got there it would just be him alone with his thoughts on a dark beach.

The trip there was a blur to him. Partly from his tired eyes and his tear, but more because the world had become nothing but a blur to him without MC. He stepped out of the car and smell of salt air filled his lungs. "MC... I miss you." Saeyound said as he walked down onto beach and stood in the water. It was warm, it would be nice if he was here for a different reason. He turned and headed for the docks where the boat that he had rented for their trip and took it out to sea. Once he reached the spot he picked for he and MC to spend sometime over the weekend he stopped the boat and sat there on the deck and stared at the water that reflected the starry sky and wondered to himself if heaven looked like this. No he thought heaven would be more beautiful because it's were MC was.

After staring into the abyss for what seemed like ages he jumped into the water. He made no effort to reach the surface he just let himself float there in the dark of the water feeling the subtle churning of waves. At first panic hit him when he started to get low on oxygen, it took everything he had to fight his survival instinct. He was tried of just surviving, with MC he had live, but now she was gone and with her everything he was. All that was left was his physical death. His lungs burned for oxygen, but as lightheadedness hit him everything seemed so peaceful. In his final moments he thought of just her face then relaxed and floated off to space.


End file.
